Proof
by Reikaku Pyro
Summary: [Demyx X Larxene] For a long time he accepted what he was told. But now he had the proof he needed. COMPLETED.


_Author's Note:_ Whoo. Haven't really written anything in a really long time, but I had a need to write something with this pairing because I loves it and it doesn't have enough love. So this is just something I wrote up in like 15 minutes, with a little editing for grammar, but it's been awhile since I played KHII so please forgive any little plot errors or anything like that. I just based it off memory of the game XD Hope it's enjoyed!

* * *

Demyx could prove it.

For a long time, Demyx accepted the "fact" that he didn't have a heart. He couldn't feel pain or love or anything. All he had was his sitar and his position in the Organization. As the ninth, he didn't have much sway in things, but it didn't matter because in the end, when Kingdom Hearts was ready, he could go back to being whole, something he desperately wished for.

Two more joined the Organization after Demyx, and they were just like him; just like the others. Xemnas waited for what he called "the chosen one," but just what exactly that meant Demyx didn't really know. Time would tell, though, so he didn't bother himself with it. He just played his sitar and wondered around his world that was never meant to exist, just like him. But a bolt of lightning would rock his world, shaking his very core and beliefs.

She was amazing – tall and slender, quick, intelligent, sexy, with the most hypnotizing green eyes he'd ever seen. Her playful nature pulled him in, and her flawless grace and movements kept him under her spell. Looking past that manipulative and sadistic front was easy for him, and all he saw was a woman that he couldn't seem to get enough of.

If that wasn't enough, she was more than willing to indulge him in his little fantasies to certain extents. Winks, playful caresses, and the occasional stolen kiss that made lightning course through his veins; it drove him crazy. He was her pet; a little play thing for her amusement. But Demyx was fine with that, as long as he could see her devilish smile.

He didn't like when she went on missions. But when he begged to go with her, she would just say, "A good puppy stays at home and waits for his master. Don't worry, pup. Maybe I'll bring you a new chew toy when I get back." Then she would laugh lightly, opening a portal and gliding through it to another world. He always had to keep himself from running in after her.

Castle Oblivion ripped the object of his infatuation from him. When he heard she would be apart of the new project, he protested, insisting that she would be better off here at headquarters, and consequently with him. His insistence stemmed from the fact that she seemed awfully buddy-buddy with Axel and Marluxia. And well, even if he couldn't feel, jealousy still tore at the hole in his chest. He couldn't even get her to call him by name.

She didn't take kindly to his interference. "I'd appreciate you keeping your snout out of my business, mutt," she told him coldly, cornering him in an alley as he walked through the city. "It's been fun, but I'm tired of having a pet. Looks like you're a stray from here on out," she smirked at him, clearly amused by the torment he carried. "Maybe Zexion will take you in."

"I know I shouldn't have said anything, but," Demyx started to plead, but didn't know what else he could say. "Look at me and tell me you wouldn't miss me!" he said, but immediately regretted it.

"Miss you?" she repeated incredulously. "Now why on Earth would I miss a clingy, disillusioned half-wit?" Her smile that he so loved spread across her lovely face, eyes glowing with amusement. "What did you think? That we could run away together and live happily ever after? That I ever gave the likes of you so much as a second thought?" she paused, as though waiting for an answer. He knew she wasn't. "Oh, that's so cute. Next you'll be telling me that we really do have hearts and you've fallen head over heals for me!"

Demyx grabbed her shoulders. "How do you know we don't?!" he exclaimed. "We feel things, whether it's because of hearts or not. And these feelings that I have…" he trailed, losing the courage he had started with. She looked at him with amusement and annoyance, like really was just a little puppy she was getting rid of. The next thing he knew she had pulled him into a fierce, paralyzing kiss, and his hands gripped her coat as though to prove this was real. She'd never done this before. His nerves spiked as the fleeting thought that maybe she'd felt the same this whole time took over his mind. Convinced he and the woman in his arms would find their own happiness now, he smiled as she pulled her lips from his and eagerly awaited for the words he so wanted to hear from her.

"You're a fool, and you completely disgust me," she said with a smirk, the breath from her softly spoken words flowing against his lips.

As she walked away, clearly feeling a sense of twisted victory, Demyx stared after her. Toys grow old and boring, and become discarded by their owners. Demyx had just been discarded. For good.

But now he had proof. He knew he had a heart, because he gave it to her. And now he felt it being crushed in the palm of her delicate hand.


End file.
